Machinehead
PsiCorps |side2 = China |goal1 = Secure the Chinese Airbases Infiltrate Chinese power plants to disable Hammer Defenses Search for and destroy the Iron Curtain Device and Iron Dragons Destroy the Centurion Siege Crawler Eliminate Yunru |goal2 = Protect Yunru Protect the Centurion Siege Crawler |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = * Yunru * Unknown Chinese commander |forces1 = * Full PsiCorps arsenal including Libra * Part of Epsilon HQ arsenal |forces2 = Full Chinese arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Massive }} Machinehead is the eighth Epsilon Act Two campaign mission. Background With the Epsilon's trump card on his hand, Yuri now have a chance to deal with the persistent China once and for all. Yuri, however, notes to the Proselyte that the Chinese army is vast and their technology is also formidable, and initially think that they want to focus on completing what they have failed two years ago, but their attack on Totoya Island must be avenged and refusal to give up their lands forces him to deploy more troops. Days ago Epsilon agents discovered that the Chinese have a research facility in the Kashmir under the supervision of the young genius Yunru which develops technologies obtained from Kanegawa Industries during the Chinese invasion to Japan that may win in favor to the Chinese. Unwilling to allow such weapon to be deployed, Yuri sent two task forces against the well-fortified Chinese research facility to ensure its destruction along with taking Yunru out of the game. However, for some reason, another Russo-Latino force under the Comrade Commander appear behind them and "pretending" to be part of the initial force which at the same time distracting Yuri's forces in fulfilling their objective. But in the end this turned out to be a trap, as Yunru used a MIDAS warhead as a "fail-deadly" measure after the Soviet General's forces take over the facility, wiping out both Epsilon taskforces and the General's Russo-Latino forces. While the Soviet General left the scene believing that nothing had survived the MIDAS' detonation, the Epsilon moves on as they found out, thanks to their psychic technology, that Yunru had faked her death and used advanced hacking technology and seismic manipulation to prevent her enemies from tracking her latest creation: an automated siege machine. It, along with every other things Yunru had created, would jeopardize the Epsilon's conquest. Although the Proselyte still wonders why Yunru would went that far to destroy her research facility and just how the Chinese managed to obtain a MIDAS, Yuri sent him to Kashmir to ensure that the Centurion and Yunru is no more. Events Initial assault Yunru's games Pulling the plug Securing the airbase Search and destroy Beauty and the Beast Psychotic rampage After the Centurion was destroyed, Yunru was spotted heading to another tunnel entrance not far from the Chinese base. The Proselyte quickly sent Libra to intercept her, killing a Heavy Trooper and two Conscripts in the process, but just as Libra gets close to Yunru, the latter used her Immobilizer to tamper with the former's Cerebral Amplifier/Suppressor, causing Libra to go berserk and releases a storm of unstable psychic energy as Yunru enter a Halftrack and flee into the tunnels while three Heavy Troopers move in to capture her. Aftermath Although the Proselyte managed to destroy the Centurion, it was a hollow victory as not only Yunru managed to elude him, but she also managed to made Libra berserk. Disappointed by this outcome, Yuri choose to deploy more troops to keep pursuing the young genius as well as pacifying Libra. Not long after, the Epsilon went into more trouble after Rashidi and his Scorpion Cell shows signs of doubt on the Epsilon cause. Fearing a betrayal that would weaken them, Yuri send the Proselyte and Libra to keep them in line, only to cause them to turn against the Epsilon... Walkthrough Mental Omega 3.3 Yuri's Epsilon Mission 20 Machinehead Gallery Machineheadmega.png|The mission's teaser image. Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Epsilon missions